


Loud

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bombing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Justin pov.  My take on Justin's feelings post-510 (and therefore how underwhelmed he seemed by Brian's declarations early 511).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

Said…

Too bright, hot, BOOM. Babylon in pieces. Michael could die.

Brian said…

Five years of fucking, fighting, feeling, breaking, breaking up. Bat, violin, cancer… never. Now…

Twice.

I’m so fucking happy I can hardly breathe. Shouldn’t be…

It’s hard to believe we’re broken up. Or… were?

Almost losing me made him realize… Like before.

He felt guilty then. Maybe he does now. That he wasn’t there?

Shaken. Scared. People dead. Michael…

Brian meant it, but…

Can’t think it means everything’s perfect now. Can’t even hold him to it.

When his head clears, he’ll probably regret loving me out loud.


End file.
